TradingPost
TradingPost is a special purpose guild. it is a place for players to trade Collection Items (CI) regardless of guild or friend association. The governing rules will be debated in the wiki discussion area. The TradingPost guild level requirement and open/closed status is still being worked out. Shopkeepers are being trained. The Trading Post is currently: min l''evel '25, closed '(requiring application and leader acceptance), no drop-ins'' Initial rules: 1) The only required member is the administrator. All others should be here to trade CI and then leave. Members who hang around will be dropped so the exchange can continue to function. First to be dropped are those with 0 helps in a day since that means that they are not trading. 2) There may develop a set of long term members who represent guilds that have organized Collection Set (CS) strategies and are willing to act as a CI pipeline to those guilds. Those members should adopt the avatar name of Gr(Guild name). for example GrTradingPost would represent this guild. 3) To be a temporary member of this guild you must be prepared to exchange CI- you must be willing to send a CI for each CI you request. As a starting rule, be prepared to make a life request in Chat when you enter the guild and then feel free to ask in chat if anyone wants to send you a CI of your choice in exchange for you sending one of their choice to them. You are free to go at any time that you have sent the same number of CI as you have received. 4) Don't snipe... if you see that 2 members have come to an agreement then don't get in the way of their exchange. 5) Friendships are strongly encouraged. They allow players to keep up with CI trading back in their home guilds. 6) Keep in mind that collections come in a variety of difficulties. The colors Green, Blue and Purple designate difficulty levels and items become more rare as the sequence order rises. For instance an item for a CS that was only released in last month's update is far more rare than something from one of the collections that everyone has already had to do (like Search for Jerry). It is not up to the TradingPost to determine what is a good or bad exchange, that is for the players doing the exchange. 7) At the descression of the TP administrator there maybe Shopkeepers who manage the player movement into and out of the TP. They are allowed to play RH, including some events that may involve chatting. If there are not free spaces or there is too much chat traffic to allow trading then changes to the TP will be considered. Without active shopkeepers the guild will have to be left open and the required level will have to be high enough for the guild to avoid squatters and that would limit who would be allowed to trade. Please do any negotiations for trades at your own message boards or LetsTrade. The discussion section below should be for comments to/from Shopkeepers or about how the TP functions. Category:Guilds